Merry Christmas (and a Happy New Year!)
by Professor Wolfsbane
Summary: A short five-parter that I wrote years ago. Misty, May and Max spend Christmas in Pallet Town. Pokeshipping and humour. Previously submitted to The Pokemon Tower as Aussie Wolf. If you see it anywhere else, please tell me.
1. Twas the Night Before Christmas

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_**(and a Happy New Year!)**_

**Disclaimer:** Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas is the legal rights to Pokémon. Unless you have the power to make Pokémon real... no, I didn't think so. (sigh)  
**Summary:** Misty decides to spend the Christmas/New Year break with in Pallet Town with her friends.

**Note:** means Pikachu's talking. '' means thoughts

Also, this is set after the Sinnoh League, so Max is a trainer now. I didn't add Dawn, because when I first wrote this, I didn't know much about her, as the Sinnoh saga had only just begun, and I hadn't had a chance to watch it yet.

**Part 1: Twas the night before Christmas...**

Delia Ketchum hummed happily to herself as she bustled around the kitchen preparing for the big day.  
"**Boy, your mum sure is happy.**" Max commented, looking over the back of the couch.  
"**Yeah, I haven't seen her like this in a long time.**" confirmed Ash, looking as well.  
"**It's probably because she's happy that you're home for Christmas.**" Brock said as he came in from the hallway. "**Anyway, May, Max, I'm done with the phone.**"  
They jumped up. "**Great! Now we can call our parents and wish them a merry Christmas, too.**" May raced past Brock into the hallway.  
"**And a happy new year!**" Max half-shouted as he pushed past, trying to be the first to the phone.  
Brock nodded at Ash as he sat down. "**My parents, and my little brothers and sisters told me to wish the same to you, as well. I told them you said thanks.**"  
Ash grinned. "**Thanks, Brocko.**" He looked around the house at his friends; May and Max talking on the phone; his mother in the kitchen; Brock on the couch next to him; Tracey just coming in through the kitchen door; and Pikachu asleep on top of the TV. "**Man, this is gonna be the best Christmas ever! There's just one thing missing...**"  
Brock looked at him curiously. "**Yeah, what's that?**" 

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

"**Now, who in the world could that be?**" Delia wiped her hands on a dish-cloth as she went to answer the front door.  
"**Maybe it's Gary? He did say that he might come over later...**" Tracey guessed.  
Ash shook his head. "**No, Gary'd just walk in through the kitchen door, like you did.**"  
They heard Delia's excited squeal, then footsteps coming up the short hallway to the lounge-room.  
"**Who was it, mum?**" Ash called out.  
"**Oh, nobody important...**" Misty grinned as she came in and leaned on the edge of the doorway.  
"**Misty?!**" Ash jumped up, excited. "**I was just thinking 'bout you! ... I mean, uh...**" he stopped and blushed.  
Misty raised an eyebrow. "**Yeah? Nothing bad, I hope?**"  
Ash shook his head frantically. "**No, just how it'd be great if you were here, and... hey, why are you here, anyway?**"  
Misty shrugged as Delia came up behind her and smiled. "**Well, my parents are out of town, and there is no way that I'm gonna spend another Christmas with my sisters, not after last year...**" she shuddered. "**So, I figured, why not come here? At least I can be sure of having at least one person that I can talk to without getting into an argument.**" She grinned. "**I'm obviously not talking about Ash, here.**" She added with a wink.  
"**Hey!**"

Delia looked around at her charges. "**Okay, we'll meet back here at the Pokecenter at two this afternoon, okay?**"  
"**Okay!**" everyone chorused before dashing off in different directions. They'd come to Viridian City for some last minute Christmas shopping when everyone realised they had nothing to give Misty as no-one had been expecting her to come visit.  
Misty slowly walked around the city. '_It's a good thing I did all my shopping before I left home._' She mused with a smile. '_I think that I just might have found the perfect gift for Ash. And I think Brock will be very pleased with what I got him, too._'  
She chuckled quietly, causing a small boy near her to look up at her strangely. Misty smiled at him and quickly walked away. '_Okay, I've gotta stop doing that._'

Ash walked along the street, looking in every shop window, trying to find something, anything that Misty would like. "**High heels?**" he asked Pikachu.  
"**Pika.**" He shook his head.  
Ash sighed. "**Man, why are girls so hard to shop for? You can't just asked them, cause they get mad if you don't know what they like. But if you get the wrong thing, they blow up.**" He groaned loudly. "**And when Misty blows, she takes out everything, and everyone around her.**"  
Pikachu patted the back of Ash's head. _**Just don't get her anything to do with bugs, and you'll live through Christmas**_  
Ash sighed. "**Well, that just leaves another fifty-seven gazillion things left to choose from.**"

"**Hello, may I help you?**"  
Delia looked up at the assistant behind the counter. "**Um, yes. I was just wondering if you do engravings.**"  
The assistant nodded. "**Yes, we can engrave special messages on certain objects. Did you have anything in mind?**"  
Delia smiled and took out a pen. "**Yes. Can you engrave this on that...**" she wrote something down on a piece of paper and pointed at something in the display case. "**And this, on that.**" She pointed at a second object as she handed the piece of paper to the assistant.  
The assistant read the messages over and checked the items. "**Yes, we can manage that. Anything else, madam?**"  
Delia nodded with a relieved sigh. "**Yes, can you have them ready and wrapped up by two this afternoon? They're gifts.**"  
"**Sure thing.**"

Ash stopped walking and stared in the window. "**Yes! That's it!**" he raced inside and started looking about the store. "**Girls love that jewellery stuff. Misty's a girl, so...**"  
Pikachu hopped down onto the counter in front of him. _**Have you ever seen her wear any jewellery before?**_  
Ash stopped short. "**Well, no, but...**" he waved a hand to indicate all the various pieces around them. "**There's gotta be something here she'll like. Besides...**" he dropped his hand and sighed. "**It's the only thing I can think of...**"

Misty sighed and glanced at her watch. '_Man, I didn't know I was so hard to shop for._' She shrugged and took another slurp of her hot chocolate. '_Oh well, at least I know they're really thinking about it, and I'm not just gonna get something lame, like several pairs of socks._' She frowned. '_One pair, just one pair, and I'm returning that person's gift._'  
Misty smiled and wiped the chocolate off her top lip with her napkin. '_Eh, at least I get to relax while they're all running around. If it wasn't for Ash's mum's cooking, I'd get another one of these hot chocolates._' She sighed. '_I'm gonna need to go on a diet when I get home, that's for sure._'

Later... "**Well it's about time you lot showed up!**" Misty glanced around as everyone spun and desperately tried to hide their presents behind them. She rolled her eyes. "**Please! I've been standing here long enough to know that nobody's brought me anything bigger than my hand.**"  
She shrugged. "**Anyway, we'd better get going. I was watching the TV earlier, and it said that's there's gonna be a snow-storm coming pretty soon. We don't want to get caught in it.**"

Sometime later, after barely getting through the door before the storm hit... "**Hey, Misty?**"  
"**Yeah Ash?**" she replied, stamping the snow off her boots.  
"**What'd you get me for Christmas?**" he grinned, hoping to catch her out with his sudden question.  
Misty smiled and secretly grabbed a handful of snow from the hood of her jacket. "**This.**" She shoved the snow down the back of his shirt.  
"**AHHHH!**" Ash jumped around the room, yelping, whilst everyone laughed. Finally, the snow melted and he turned to Misty. "**Why you...**"  
Misty's grin faded. "**Uh-oh... I think I'd better run now...**"  
"**Come here!**" Ash yelled as Misty dashed upstairs.  
"**Can't you take a joke?!**"  
"**Apparently not**." Tracey mused.  
"**Here we go again...**" Brock sighed.

Okay, that's part one out of the way. Next time, we get to see what they brought for each other. Part two is called, 'The Season For Giving'. Enjoy! AUSSIE WOLF.


	2. The Season For Giving

_**Merry Christmas! (and a Happy New Year!)**_

**Disclaimer:** see part one, 'twas the night...'  
**Summary:** Christmas in Pallet town.  
**Note:** still means Pikachu talking. ' still means thoughts.

**The Season For Giving.**

"**Merry Christmas, everyone!**" Misty bounded down the stairs, jumping the last few and skidding slightly on the rug at the bottom.  
"**Hey, Merry Christmas, Misty!**" came the reply.  
"**So, how are we doing this thing?**" Misty asked, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.  
Ash shrugged. "**Well, we usually pull Christmas crackers first, then the presents, so...**"  
Misty shrugged. "**Well, it's better than what me and the sisters do every year...**"  
"**Yeah, what's that?**"  
"**Argue over who gets the biggest box, break whatever was inside and not talk to each other til New Years.**"  
Delia frowned slightly. "**That, doesn't sound like a very good way to spend Christmas.**"  
Misty stretched her arms out, stuck her hands behind her head and leaned against the wall. "**No, but at least it's quiet.**"

After pulling some Christmas crackers, with much laughter when Ash lost his grip and tumbled backwards over the couch, they finally settled down to exchange presents. Misty, now sporting a paper hat with Staryus printed around it, suggested that Max should get his first as he was the youngest, to which he was the first to agree.  
"**Okay now, Max.**" Misty reached over and grabbed a small box from under the tree in the corner of the living-room. "**Now, I never got a chance to get to know you too well, and I have no idea if you've already got one of these, so... anyway, merry Christmas.**"  
Max eagerly unwrapped the box and practically squealed with delight when he saw what was inside. "**Wow! A Poketch! I've wanted one of these for ages, but the shops are always out of stock! Thanks Misty!**" he beamed up at her.  
Misty sighed with relief. '_One down..._' "**Anytime, Max.**"  
Max put the Poketch on his wrist and reached for another box under the tree. "**This one's for you.**"  
"**Thank you, Max. So, what do we have here... a Pokeball?**" she raised an eyebrow at Max, who shuffled his feet and shrugged.  
"**It's a Mantyke that I caught. I figured, seeing as you like water Pokémon, well...**"  
Misty's face lit up. "**A Mantyke?! That's, wow, thank you sooo much.**" She briefly released it from the ball to have a quick look at it. "**Wow, looks pretty strong, too. Thanks Max. Seriously, thanks.**" She recalled the Mantyke and beamed at her younger companion.

"**So, Misty, what'd you get me?**" it was May's turn now to receive presents, and Misty's turn to give.  
Misty blushed. "**Well, I didn't really know what to get you as we've never really talked or anything,**" she reached for another box. "**But I do know that you're into Contest and stuff, so...**"  
May tore open the wrapping paper."Um...?" she held out a long piece of fabric.  
"**They scarves, to use in Pokémon Contests. They're supposed to enhance different things like cuteness and beauty and coolness, stuff like that to give a winning edge.**" Misty shrugged. "**I, don't really know much about the whole Contest scene so,... anyway, yeah.**"  
May smiled. "**Hey, these will really help me win more often?**"  
Misty nodded. "**Yeah. At least, that's what I was told.**"  
May beamed. "**Great! Thanks, Misty!**" she grabbed a small box sitting at her side. "**I didn't know what to get you either, so I got you this.**"  
Misty opened the box and took out a tin. "**Wood Polish.**" She read off the label.  
May nodded. "**Yeah. It's for all those mallets Ash and Brock use to tell me about.**"  
Misty grinned. "**Hey, this'll be good for covering up the dents and scratches their thick skulls caused. Good one, May!**"  
Ash and Brock glanced at each other. "**Now that will just encourage her.**"  
"**Uh-huh.**"

"**Okay now, Brock.**" Misty stood up and reached into her pocket. "**This one was too small, or maybe too big, to wrap up, but I think you're gonna like it.**"  
Brock glanced nervously at her pocket. "**Um, before you continue, does this involve pain in any way?**"  
Misty frowned. "**You have got to learn to be more trusting, B-Man. Now, stand up and take your gift like a man.**"  
After glancing around the room nervously, Brock slowly stood up.  
Misty frowned for a moment and took her hand out of her pocket. "**I think I better give some background info first. I'll keep it short. I helped out this girl back home, a friend of my sisters, and she owed me big-time. So when I was thinking about what to give you for Christmas, I decided to cash in that favour.**" Reaching back into her pocket, Misty pulled out a small card and handed it to Brock.  
"**Um...?**"  
"**Written on that card is the phone number of that girl I helped out. She's agreed to go out on one date with you, provided that you pay. She's tall, blonde, and I guess by typical male standards, she'd be considered hot. Though it's not like I'd care.**" She shrugged.  
Brock's eyes had glazed over. Still staring hungrily at the card, he grabbed a wrapped parcel from under the tree, shoved it into Misty's hands and raced to the phone.  
"**I'll take that as a thank you.**" Misty sighed, before turning her attention to the parcel. "**Hmmm, hey this is Brock's recipe for water Pokéchow! I've been meaning to ask him for this for a while now! Hey, thanks Brock!**" she called out, but was quickly drowned out by Brock's scream of sheer delight as the mystery girl gave him the details for their date in two weeks. "**Well, he's happy...**" Misty mused.

"**Hello, Merry Christmas everyone!**" Professor Oak called as he came in the door, Gary trailing behind holding parcels.  
"**Hey, Professor Oak, Merry Christmas!**" Everyone chorused happily.  
"**Why Misty, I didn't know you'd be joining us this year.**"  
Misty shrugged. "**Neither did I until a few days ago. Oh, but I did get you something, though. Now, where'd I put that thing... ah, here it is! Merry Christmas, Professor!**"  
"**Oh, but you didn't have to do that.**" The professor started, but took the gift anyway and unwrapped several tapes as Gary deposited the parcels near the tree.  
Misty shrugged. "**I figured, what do you get a guy who has his own Pokémon lab? They're recordings of various, rarely heard water Pokémon lullabies, all personally recorded by myself in the pool back home at the Cerulean City Gym.**" She reached out and took a tape from him. "**This one you'll really like. After all, it's not often anyone gets to hear the Gyarados lullaby, and lives to tell about it.**"  
Oak's eyes lit up, and even Gary and Tracey moved in for a closer look. "**You mean, you've actually managed to record a Gyarados lullaby?! That's incredible!**"  
Misty shrugged. "**Well, it doesn't take much to get my Gyarados singing. Very musically-minded, he is.**"  
Oak eagerly pocketed the tapes and beamed at Misty. "**Thank you! I'll just head back to the lab and see what I can find for you, okay?**" Without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked out the door, Gary following with a brief 'Merry Christmas' at the room in general.  
"**I think he liked it.**" Misty scratched her head thoughtfully. "**Oh well. Who's next?**"


	3. The Spirit of Giving

_**Merry Christmas! (And a Happy New Year!) part 3**_

**Disclaimer:** '_All I want for Christmas is the rights to Pokémon, the rights to Pokémon, the rights to Pokémon!_' What do you mean I can't have them?! Bugger!  
**Summary:** The gift giving continues... today, on Pokémon!  
**Notes:** means Pikachu. ' means thoughts. It couldn't be more simple.

**The Spirit Of Giving.**

"**Okay, so, Tracey. Let's see now, oh yeah, here it is.**" Misty stopped rummaging under the tree and pulled out a large box. "**Someone shoved it towards the back. Anyway, here you go, Tracey.**"  
Tracey opened the box and pulled out a rather bulky looking package. Tearing away the wrapping paper, he was able to see a label. '_Professional Sketch Carry Case with bonus Folding Easel._' "**Oh, wow!**" He immediately undid the strap binding it together and started sorting through the supplies. "**Pencils, Graphite pencils, watercolour pencils, two kinds of erasers... wow, thanks a lot, Misty!**"  
Misty smiled. "**Well, if there's one thing I know about you, Tracey, it's the fact that you really like art. It's the only sure-thing gift I could think of for you.**"  
Tracey nodded enthusiastically. "**Yeah! Oh, right, here's your gift. I hope you like it as much as I like mine.**" He handed her a rectangular package before diverting his attention back to the art supplies.  
Misty calmly and carefully removed the paper, setting it aside. Opening the revealed book, she was amazed to find sketches of herself, Ash, Pikachu, even her Pokémon. "**Wow, did you do all these, Tracey?**"  
He looked up and nodded. "**Yeah, while we were travelling together back home in the Orange Islands. I gathered a few of the best ones and put them in that book. Although I've also added several of Brock, May and Max in there that I'd done at various times after that. So, uh, do you like it?**" he added nervously.  
Misty nodded and grinned. "**Yeah, I love it! Thanks Tracey!**"

"**This next one is for Pikachu. At least he was easy to buy for.**" Misty scratched him behind the ear as she placed a parcel in front of him.  
Pikachu tore it open and almost fainted with shock as he saw what was inside.  
"**A six-pack of the best brand of ketchup Cerulean City has to offer. And believe me when I say, we know our condiments.**" Misty nodded knowingly.  
Pikachu leapt into Misty's arms, gave her a small shock and licked her cheek. Jumping back down, he picked up a bottle of ketchup and offered it to her. "**Pika, Pika-Pikachu!**"  
"**He wants you to have the first lick.**" Ash translated for her.  
Misty smiled and squirted a small amount onto her finger. "**Hmmm, yum!**" she said, sucking on it for a bit. "**This goes great with hot chips.**"

Misty opened her mouth to continue, but paused as the back door opened again, and Gary walked back in. "**Hey Red. Grandpa asked me to bring this to you.**" He held out a clumsily wrapped parcel and Misty took it.  
"**Thanks.**" she unwrapped it as Ash quickly handed Gary a present, and Gary pointed at one of the parcels he'd previously brought over.  
"**That one's yours, Ashy-boy.**"  
Misty smiled. "**Hey, awesome!**" she held out Pokedex, and flipped it open. "**This'll be a big help when I battling a Gym challenger with Pokemon I'm unfamiliar with.**" she giggled and looked up at Gary. "**Hey, tell him I said thanks.**"  
Gary nodded, and walked out, waving a hand as he went. "**Merry Christmas.**"  
Misty placed the Pokedex into her pocket, and turned to the others. "**Now where were we?**"

"**Okay now, this present is kinda in two parts, and is a bit complicated so, you gonna have to bear with me for a moment, okay?**" Misty nodded at Delia. "**First up, Ash's mum.**" She gave Delia a small box.  
Delia opened it and looked curiously at the Pokeball inside.  
"**It's a Lotad, to help with the garden, watering it and stuff.**" Misty shrugged. "**I don't really know much about gardening, and the last time I helped my mum with hers, dad ran over it with the lawn-mower, so let THAT be a warning to you...**" she winked. "**Anyway, it was all I could think of, so... yeah.**" She blushed. "**Anyway, the second thing is, Ash.**" She handed him a box with Pikachus printed all over the wrapping paper. He eagerly tore into it.  
"**This one is kinda for both of you.**" Misty said, indicating both Ash and Delia. "**It's a Cell Phone. Now you have absolutely no excuse NOT to call home more often.**" She winked at Delia, whose face had lit up.  
Misty reached into her pocket and gave Delia a slip of paper. "**Oh, and this is the number for the phone, so you can bug him about his underwear, Every Single Day.**" She grinned at Ash's horrified look as everyone chuckled.  
"**Anyway, you're mum's on speed-dial, just press 1 and the green button. I also put the Gym on speed-dial as well. Just in case.**" She shrugged. "**Just press 2 and the green button.**"

"**This is wonderful, dear. Thank you.**" Delia exclaimed as she reached for two small boxes. "**My gift is in two parts as well.**" She checked the labels, and gave one box to Ash, and the other to Misty.  
They glanced at each other curiously before opening them. "**Oh, wow!**"  
"**Awesome!**" Inside Ash's box, there were a set of dog-tags on a silver chain with Best Friends engraved on one side, and Misty on the other.  
Misty's gift was a bracelet with Best Friends and Ash engraved inside.  
Delia stood, twisting her hands nervously.  
"**Wow, mum, this is amazing, thanks!**" Ash exclaimed, giving her a hug and place the chain around his neck.  
Misty carefully and silently placed the bracelet around her wrist before wiping her eyes. "**Thank you, Mrs K. Really.**"

"**This oughta be good.**" May whispered to Tracey.  
"**Yeah, I wonder what he got her?**"  
Misty unwrapped the box Ash had presented to her and took out a small, shiny object on a leather cord. Looking closely at it, Misty could see a perfectly detailed Vaporeon pendant. Turning it over silently, she saw a Cascade Badge had been engraved on the back. She looked up at Ash and raised an eyebrow.  
"**You said you'd like a Vaporeon once, so...**" he said, nervously shuffling his feet and blushing deeply.  
'_He actually paid attention?!_' Misty thought, shocked. Smiling, she placed the cord around her neck. "**Thank you Ash. It's wonderful.**"

Later that day...

"**Pass the roast potatoes, please.**"  
"**Yum, this is amazing.**"  
"**I should come down here for Christmas every year.**"  
There was an air of general content around the room as everyone enjoyed the near feast Delia had prepared, with some help from Brock and Mimey of course.  
"**Hey, are you guys coming to the party?**" Ash asked, through a mouthful of food, which earned him a disapproving glare from his mother and a few disgusted sounds from his friends.  
"**Party? What party?**" Misty asked, eyebrow raised curiously.  
"**The annual Pallet Town New Year's party.**" Ash grinned. "**I haven't been in years, and I was too young to stay up til midnight, but this is my year!**"  
Misty rolled her eyes and shrugged. "**Yeah, okay, I'm up for it. It's not like I have anything else to do, and the Gym's closed til after New Year's, so...**"  
Ash grinned. "**Great! I tell ya, it's gonna be awesome!**"


	4. Traditions

_**Merry Christmas!(Happy New Year!) part 4**_

**Disclaimer:** You all should know the drill by now. Nintendo, Game Freak, Satoshi Tajiri, please don't sue me and I'll buy your stuff forever and ever?  
**Summary:** It's the annual Pallet Town New Year's Eve bash! Let's party!  
**Note:** means Pikachu talking. ' means thoughts.

**Traditions.**

"**Wow, this is pretty cool!**" Misty exclaimed.  
"**Yeah!**" Ash grinned. "**I'm gonna head over to the food table.**"  
Misty rolled her eyes as Ash moved off. "**Figures.**" She shrugged. "**Some things never change. Oh well, hey, is that egg nog?!**" she moved off towards the drinks table.

"**Well, well, well. If it isn't Ashy-Boy.**"  
Ash turned around and quickly swallowed his sandwich. "**Oh, hi Gary.**"  
"**I see you brought your friends with you. Including Red.**"  
Ash shrugged. "**Yeah, what about them... oh you mean Misty. Yeah, so?**"  
Gary smirked. "**So, how far have you gotten with her?**"  
"**Huh, what do you mean?**"  
"**You know, how 'far' have you gotten with Red?**" he winked.  
Ash choked on his sandwich. "**Whoa, wait, we're, we are NOT like that, okay? We're just friends, okay?**"  
Gary winked again. "**Yeah, sure man, whatever you say.**" He rolled his eyes. "**I dare you to kiss her. By the end of the party.**"  
Ash stepped back. "**Whoa, no way!**"  
"**What are you, chicken? Are you a man, or a puny little Caterpie?**"  
Ash blushed and glanced over at the dance area, where Misty was moving gently to the beat. "**I don't know. I mean, she's my best friend...**"  
Gary smirked. "**I bet you, 2000 poke, that you'll chicken out.**"  
Ash glared. "**Fine, you're on. I'm not a coward. I'll kiss Misty by the end of the party. You'll see.**"  
"**Yeah, sure man. Whatever you say.**"  
"**I will.**"

Sometime later, Ash was still trying to figure out how he was going to get Misty to kiss him by the end of the night. "**Man, if I try, she'll probably kill me. But if I don't, Gary will never let me live it down. He'll probably tell every other guy in town that I chickened out. What am I gonna do?...**"  
"**Hey Ash.**"  
"**Aaahhh!**" he leapt onto the air and spun around. "**Misty?! Wha-What are you doing... how long have you been standing there?!**"  
Misty shrugged. "**Just now. Why, what's wrong?**"  
Ash blushed. "**Nothing! No-nothing's wrong!**" he stammered. '_Thank god, I don't think she heard me._'  
Misty looked at him, unconvinced. "**Uh-huh. Anyway, you can't spend the entire party hanging around the food table. Well, this is YOU we're talking about here, Ash, so quite possibly you could spend the whole time just standing here stuffing your face, but...**" she giggled as he rolled his eyes.  
Misty's ears perked up as the song ended and a new one began. "**Oh, hey, I love this song. Come on, Ash, come dance with me.**"  
He stepped back. "**Huh, what?**"  
Misty grabbed his arm. "**I said, come dance with me, Hat-Boy.**" She giggled and led him out to the dance floor.  
"**Uh, okay.**" Ash squeaked.

After a few songs, Misty finally let him take a break. She kept dancing, however. Ash went out to the veranda.  
"**Well, I see you're making your move already, Ashy-Boy.**" Gary leaned against the railing next to him.  
"**Huh, oh um, yeah, I-I guess.**"  
Inside, Misty took a breather between songs and glanced out at the veranda. '_Huh, well there's something I never thought I'd live to see. I wonder what they're talking about out there._' Quietly, she made her way towards the door and stood just inside, listening hard above the beat of the music.

"**Look, Gary, I've been thinking about this and, well, the deal's off.**"  
"**What in the world are you talking about, Ketchum?!**"  
"**You know, that deal we made. Well, it's off. I-I can't do it. It, just doesn't feel right.**"  
Gary smirked. "**I knew it. I knew you'd be too much of a coward to go through with it. Itty bitty little Ashy too afraid to kiss a girl? Ha!**"  
Inside, Misty inhaled sharply. '_What?!_'  
Ash shook his head. "**No, it's not that. I just, I like being friends with Misty, and I don't wanna ruin that. I may be pretty stupid sometimes, but even I'm not dumb enough to mess things up with her. So, the deal's off, Gary. Take your money, and your bet, and shove it.**"  
Gary scowled. "**Fine. I didn't think you were such a coward, Ashy-Boy. At this rate, you're never go be much of a man.**" He turned and walked back inside.  
Misty stood there, in the shadows, stunned. '_Ash had, made a bet, with Gary, to, kiss me?!_' she stared out at him as he leaned against the railing and groaned loudly. '_And he turned it down, because of our friendship?!_' she ducked further back as Ash came through the door and slowly made his way back to the food table. '_Oh, Ash!_'

"**Okay everybody, it's almost midnight! Gather round for the count-down**!"  
"**Hey Ash.**"  
He turned and found Misty standing next to him. "**Oh, um, hi Misty. You having a good night?**"  
She nodded. "**Yeah, pretty good so far. You?**"  
He shrugged. "**Yeah, about the same.**"  
"**Here it is, folks, ready? 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!**"  
Everybody shouted and cheered. To Ash's surprise, everybody suddenly paired up and started kissing.  
"**Er, what's going on?!**" he squeaked.  
Misty giggled and glanced at him. "**Don't you know, Ash? It's a New Year's tradition.**"  
"**Huh, what do you mean, Misty?**"  
She giggled again. "**Well, it's considered to be good luck to kiss the person standing next to you when the clock strikes midnight. A sort of, blessing, for the following year kind of thing.**"  
Ash scratched his head. "**Oh, okay then. This is the first time I've been up for midnight, so it's the first I've heard of it.**"  
Misty nodded. "**Yeah, it's one of those silly little traditions where no-one really remembers how it started.**" She shrugged. "**Oh well. No sense in breaking a perfectly good tradition...**" Misty leant over and kiss Ash gently on the lips. Giggling, she turned and walked off towards the dance floor, leaving Ash standing there, stunned.  
'_Did she just, kiss me?!_' He shook his head violently and almost ran to joined in the dancing with her.


	5. Auld Lang Syne

_**Merry Christmas! (Happy New Year!) part 5**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Christmas, or Pokémon or anything really. Gee, my life sucks.  
**Summary:** It's New Year's Day, and everyone is recovering from the night before.  
**Note:** means Pikachu talking. '' Means thoughts.

**Auld Lang Syne**

Later that night... "**Wow, I didn't know Pallet Town could party so hard.**" Exclaimed Misty, slightly out of breath.

"**Yep, we like to ring in the new year with a bang.**" Ash replied, with more than a hint of pride in his voice. They were slowly making their way back from the party, where the others had stayed to help clean up a few things that couldn't wait until morning, and Ash was trying to figure out how to ask Misty something important.

"**You know,**" Misty started, breaking Ash out of his reverie. "**I think this actually might have been one of the best Christmases and New Year's I've ever had. Not that there's much contest there...**" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "**I can't believe how much thought everyone put into their gifts. Even on such short notice, it's just, well, amazing.**" She fidgeted with her new bracelet. "**Usually, I'm lucky if I get something that even resembles what I wanted.**" She sighed deeply.

Ash looked at her, slightly concerned. "**I'm guessing you haven't had very many good Christmases.**"

Misty nodded sadly. "**Uh-huh. It's the same with birthdays, too. My sisters almost always find a way to ruin it for me. Oh well.**" She shrugged. "**At least I can be happy with the knowledge that they'll turn forty long before I do.**" Misty grinned evilly and rubbed her palms together. "**That's the best thing about being younger than them. Evil old hags.**" She added bitterly.

"**We better be quiet.**" Misty whispered as she opened the door. "**Max and May are probably asleep by now, so we don't wanna wake them.**"  
"**Right.**" Ash nodded with a whisper. "**Careful of the third step up, it creaks real loud.**"  
"**'Kay.**"  
"**Uh, Misty, wait a moment...**"  
Misty turned, her foot hovering over the next step up. "**What, does this one creak too?**"  
Ash shook his head and blushed. "**Uh, no. It's just, come here, I wanna, talk to you about, something.**" He silently went over to the couch and waited there, shuffling his feet nervously.  
Misty scratched her head thoughtfully, shrugged and went over to him. "**Well, what is it, Ash?**"  
Ash quietly scuffed his foot along the rug. '_Drat, be a man, you can do this..._' "**Flarglesnargleniff?**"  
Misty turned her head and cleaned out an ear with her pinkie. "**Sorry, didn't get that, English please.**"  
Ash could feel himself slowly turning into a puddle under Misty's gaze. "**It's just, um, do you, wanna, maybe, go out. Sometime. With me.**" He added, feeling it was necessary.  
Misty froze. "**Huh, what? Do you mean, on a, date, or something?**"  
Ash blushed deeply. "**Um, yeah. I mean, if you don't want too, that's okay. If fact, forget I even mentioned it. Must be the, egg nog talking, yeah, the egg nog.**" He started to push past her, keeping his face hidden, but Misty grabbed his arm.  
"**Ash, you didn't have any egg nog, remember?**"  
"**Oh, right.**"  
Misty sighed and turned bright red. "**And besides, even if it was, I'd still say yes.**" She released his arm and stood there, nervously rubbing her wrist.  
Ash stared at her. "**Wait, does this mean, you'll...**"  
Misty nodded shyly. "**Yeah, I-I guess.**"

The next morning... "**Okay kids, I'm gonna be at the professor's for most of the day, helping to clear up, so be good, okay?**"  
Ash and Misty nodded as Delia headed towards the door. "**Okay.**"  
"**We will.**"  
Delia stopped. "**Please don't argue too much, I want the house in one piece when I get back, understand?**" she looked pointedly at them, almost pleadingly.  
"**Well, that's no fun.**" answered Misty, pretending to pout but her smile gave it away.  
"**Wait for me, Mrs Ketchum!**" Brock jumped down the last few stairs, cleaning supplies in hand. "**I'll be helping out, too.**"  
"**See ya, Brock.**"

"**So, how was the party?**" Max asked.  
"**Yeah, I can't believe I fell asleep so soon. That's so not fair.**" added May.  
Ash and Misty glanced at each other and blushed slightly. "**Pretty good.**"  
"**Yeah, best New Year's I've ever had.**"  
Just then, they heard a scream coming closer and closer. "**Aaaahhhhh!**"  
The front door slammed and a shirtless Tracey went racing through the house. Soon after, they heard the back door close.  
"**What was THAT about?!**"  
"**I have no idea...**" they paused as the front door opened and slammed again.  
"**Right, where is he?!**" Gary stood in the doorway, panting, his eyes glowing with pure rage.  
"**Um, who and why?**"  
"**Tracey.**" Gary growled his reply. "**I'll teach him for sleeping with my sister.**" He turned and started up the stairs, leaving a shocked silence in his wake.  
"**Did he just say, what I think he just said?**" Ash stammered, a blush creeping up his face.  
Misty nodded dumbly. "**Uh-huh.**"  
May giggled and buried her face into a cushion. Max shoved his fist into his mouth to stifle a laugh.  
"**Whoa, Tracey's a dead man.**" Misty mused with a small grin as Gary finished checking upstairs and raced out the back door in his quest for vengeance.

"**Can't say I blame Gary for wanting Tracey dead.**" Misty mused as they watched Tracey run past the window, Gary close behind with what appeared to be a very large stick in his hands.  
"**Huh, what do you mean?**" Ash asked, somehow dreading the answer.  
Misty shrugged. "**It's one of those things that you wouldn't understand, Ash. Because you're an only child, you see. But let's just say, that if it was one of my sisters Tracey had 'messed' with, I'd have caught him by now. I'm not gonna say what I'd do to him, but I'll give you a hint: you'd be receiving pieces of him in the mail for quite a while after.**"  
May stifled another giggle, and quickly went to get a glass of water. Max had already gotten bored by now, and had gone upstairs to fiddle around with his new Poketch.  
Ash looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "**Tell me again why I wanna go out with you?**" he whispered.  
Misty shrugged. "**I don't know, I'm a really good kisser?**"  
Ash scratched his head and blushed. "**Well, yeah, there's THAT.**"  
With a quick glance at the kitchen, Misty leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "**And don't you forget it, Ash Ketchum.**"

Misty took a sip of water and looked around at her friends eating dinner. "**So, I'm guessing Tracey won't be able to come back to town for quite a while.**" she rolled her eyes. "**What an idiot. This makes some of the things Ash has done look like the work of a genius.**"  
"**Hey!**" he pouted as Misty winked.  
"**Well, apart from Tracey, it looks like everybody had a pretty good New Year's. Although, in a way, Tracey probably had a good time too.**" Misty smirked.  
Ash spat out his mouthful of water and blushed as Brock chuckled, May giggled, Max snorted and Delia frowned.  
"**Anyway, so, apart from a few, shall we say, hiccups, it looks like this is gonna be a pretty good year.**" Misty finished, glancing at Ash as he recovered from drowning. "**If Ash doesn't go ruining it by drowning himself on the first day...**"  
"**Shut up!**" Ash wheezed, smiling slightly.  
'_As long as he survives til our date, then I'll be happy._' She added quietly to herself with a smile.

Well, that's it. That's all she wrote, folks. I hope you enjoyed my little Christmas tale. Bit of a surprise ending there with Tracey, hey? What better way for Ash and Misty to get a sort of payback for Gary's behaviour the previous night, than with one of their friends 'messing around' with his sister. This is, of course, the same older sister that he is supposed to have. I think she might be that brunette girl in the opening sequence of the first season of the TV show. The one Pikachu runs between the legs of. Watch it, you'll see who I'm talking about here. I don't know why they took her out of the series, though. Oh well.


End file.
